A World of Difference
by ncfan
Summary: -Question x Huntress- Huntress tries to get Question to take his medication.


This takes place following _Divided, We Fall_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League.

* * *

"Okay, Question, here's how it's gonna be." The firm stare Huntress is shooting at Question in the latter's apartment brook absolutely no opposition and contains the promise of the extent she's willing to go to in order to enforce her will. "The Watchtower let you come back here on the understanding that you would take it easy until you've fully recovered, and that you will take your antibiotics and the painkillers—" she holds out the two pill bottles and rattles them for emphasis "—until the prescription wears out."

Question takes a glance beyond her to the front door of his apartment, his eyes hidden by the featureless mask lingering mournfully (though he would never allow Huntress to see his anguish) on the doorknob. "No patrol?"

She shakes her head. "Hell no."

He sighs and all but collapses on the couch. In truth, thanks to the antibiotics Question is often tired and honestly he thinks he'd probably end up falling asleep on patrol anyway—he's out of coffee and he doesn't think Huntress is going to be willing to get him anymore (Question's prefers the term 'realist' over 'pessimist'). "And I take that you will be staying here?"

Huntress takes this as an invitation to sit down too, sitting down on the couch beside him with considerably more grace and dignity than Question can manage at the moment. "That would be right," she says firmly with a kind but stern look in her eyes and the slight suggestion of a smile tugging at her lips.

"Ah. While this is hardly an unpleasant development, I am curious as to _why_ you think it's necessary to stay over. Where will you sleep?"

A silvery laugh fills the air. "I think you know where _I'll _be sleeping," and Question has to keep himself from letting a discomfited sound rise in his throat. Huntress grows more serious. "And yes, Q, I'll be staying. I don't trust you to behave."

"I thought I was the one who had the monopoly on paranoia," Question remarks nonchalantly, and then yawns theatrically. "Now, Helena, if you'll excuse me, I am very tired, and I would like to—"

"Oh, no." And _that _sentence sounds a death knell on any peace Question hoped to have while recovering. He turns reluctantly on Huntress and finds her glaring at him. "_You_ are going to take your medicine, right now!" Now it's her tone of voice that insists on brooking no opposition and Question can't help but wince; _How to get out of this one?_

"Helena, I—"

"Off with the mask, Question," Huntress continues silkily, as though she hasn't heard him.

At this point, Question weighs his options.

_Well, I _could _take the mask off. She's already seen what I look like—though it wasn't all that accurate with all the swelling—so it's not like…_

_No, no. Not acceptable._

Beneath his mask, Question's eyes dart to the window.

_I suppose jumping out of the window could prove viable. If I'm fast I could get to the safe house at—_

And this is the point where reality, for once, truly hits him.

_Wait, now I remember. I got the apartment away from the fire escape so no one could sneak in through my window and try to kill me in my sleep. In retrospect, the benefits of having an apartment near the fire escape probably outweighed the risks. Ah, not one of my better ideas._

Especially considering Question booby-trapped the window (even though it's not near a window escape) and not the front door.

"Question?" Her voice is infuriatingly sing-song. "Are you even listening to me?"

Reality hits again.

Question holds up his hands as if to ward her off, and, really, he kind of is. "Ah, no, I… I couldn't."

"_Question_."

Okay, time to dispel with all of the vacillation. Question looks her squarely in the eye, and states, very calmly, "Would you please go into the next room while I—"

"Hell no!" Huntress explodes, cheeks tingeing a bright shade of red. "You'll just throw the pills out the window or something!"

_She's on to me._

"Helena, calm down." Question knows quite well that this will probably only provoke her temper even more, but it's the only chance he has, and he's going to take it. "What on earth does it matter if I take or do not take my prescriptions? What difference does it make?" He's careful to keep his tone completely neutral; that won't appease her, but he may as well try.

Her eyes are blazing as she inches towards him, seeming to grow in size and Question proportionally shrinks and backs away until he hits the arm of the couch. "It makes a world of difference to me." Instead of shouting, Huntress' voice is deadly quiet and contained and Question again can't resist a wince, this time at the way it quavers, just a little bit. "Q, you have lived this long, and I fully intend to see you live long enough to get gray hairs. I have seen you with the mask off." Her face softens. "You don't have to hide from me."

He knows that. He knows it, and he appreciates it. Question is quite aware that he can trust her—_Hell, if I can't trust the woman who's all but moved in, who can I trust?_ But old habits die hard.

Sensing that he's not going to win this one, Question tries to stall for time, all the while wondering if Huntress herself won't be his eventual cause of death after all. "Helena, why do you even call me that?" Catching himself, he adds, "Other than the fact that it's the first letter of the word Question, I mean?"

"So there's no chance that it could just be an affectionate nickname?"

"Absolutely none at all."

Huntress rolls her eyes, then gets a coy smile on her face that Question is forced to admit he finds endearing—_Okay, okay, 'attractive', not just 'endearing'_. "Well, if you must know, I like watching _Star Trek_ at home—"

_Okay, Helena Bertinelli is a trekkie. I never even suspected you were keeping such a dark secret, Helena…_

"—and 'Q' is the collective name of a species of higher beings," Huntress continues, obviously not noticing the way he raises an eyebrow; though few could notice with that mask on his face. "The one the audience is most familiar with is an insufferably omnipotent bastard who likes to play with people's lives and irritate the Hell out of Captain Picard." Her smile becomes considerably more suggestive. "However, unlike him, _you_ are actually pretty cute when you're being a know-it-all."

"Uh… Thank you," Question murmurs slowly. "I think."

"_Now take off the mask_."

This is the final act.

"Make me." Question will never know what made him say that, and he curses at the way his voice, soft now, seems to start to capitulate to her. He'll go down fighting; he knows that much.

And the now _completely_ suggestive smile on her face makes Question regret what got him turned over to Cadmus in the first place. "Gladly." Huntress cracks her knuckles with a strange sort of elegance. Her eyes sparkle dangerously. "You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this."

"Helena, this sort of activity is _not_ conducive to my recovery…"

"Oh, shut up and give me the fedora."


End file.
